


The Color of Pain

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: If a soulmate gets hurt, a mark in their favorite color will appear on their soulmate in the same spot.





	The Color of Pain

Castiel didn’t notice the colorful little mark on Jimmy’s hand disappear as he took over the vessel. The little mark that matched his wife’s scar on her hand from when she had cut her hand while cooking a month ago. Castiel was uninterested and far too busy to notice. He was being summoned again. This time to Dean Winchester.

Dean and Bobby raised their guns and aimed them at the door of the barn. The latch broke and the doors began to open without being prompted by the man who was now walking through them. His deep blue eyes were intent on Dean. Both men fired shots into the creature’s chest.

Dean had felt small pains in his chest all through that fight but he had ignored them. He ignored it until he was alone again in the small bathroom at the hotel. Bobby was in the room next door and Sam was sleeping, sprawled over his bed and snoring lightly. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the counter.

Blue marks covered his chest. Just over his heart looked like a stab wound made of the angel’s eye color. What looked like blue gunshots covered his entire torso. He ran his hands over the marks lightly and watched as they faded away.

Alone and in his vessel still at the barn, Castiel healed the wounds that Dean had inflicted upon him.

 

Usually, Amelia Novak was covered with small lavender marks from Jimmy being a clutz. She was used to looking down and suddenly seeing a new one appear on her hand and knowing that her husband had just gotten a paper cut or a hangnail. Sometimes they’d appear on her arm where he walked into a door handle by accident.

Amelia looked in horror at her arms and hands when she woke up the next morning. Jimmy’s side of the bed had been empty when she’d woken up and she’d laid her hand out on his pillow as she always did when he had gotten up before her. Her skin was clear of all lavender lines. There were no small scrapes. There were no small bruises. There was nothing. She sat up and her jaw dropped in a silent scream as her arms were clear.

Amelia found her daughter asleep on the floor in front of the door. She gently woke her daughter who immediately asked where her father was. “I saw him go so I followed him and he sounded… different.” Claire stumbled over her words as the night came back to her in a rush. “He said he wasn’t my dad.” Claire’s tears finally fell as her mother’s colorless arms wound around her and held her close.

 

Claire Novak had been raised for the first portion of her childhood in a loving home. Her parents had been soulmates and they told her about the colorful marks that show up to tell the soulmate that the one they love needs care or help or more love. They told her all about soulmates and love. Her mother had stopped when her marks were gone. When her dad was gone.

Claire had never had any marks of her own show up. She had seen a few appear on her friends in foster homes or on old couples in parks. She hadn’t seen them in a very long time. Until she was saying goodbye to the Winchesters and the angel who wore her father’s face. Her heart ached in her chest when she saw light green marks on her father’s hands. Light green marks on his face. They weren’t for her now dead mother. They weren’t her father’s marks. She turned away and looked up into the face of Dean Winchester who had a very light bruise on his cheek. She knew before she looked down at his hands that they would be bruised from the punches he had thrown the night before. His injuries matched the light green bruises on Castiel.

She sat in the cab and reminded herself that her father was dead. Her mother was dead. They didn’t need their bodies to bear each other’s marks because they were together again. Castiel could bear his own marks now. He was the only soul occupying that body. It was his now. So were the light bruises that matched Dean’s.


End file.
